Beso de Flor de Cerezo
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Recién a pasado un fin de semana desde el festival de Ouran, y Haruhi se dispone a reencontrarse con sus amigos en el Host Club, pero inexplicablemente no hay nadie escepto Tamaki, quien se encuentra llorando... Historia de un capitulo


Fujioka Haruhi camina tranquila y pausadamente a través del corredor, las ventanas son altas y grandes, y dejan pasar a través de ellas una gran cantidad de luz

Fujioka Haruhi camina tranquila y pausadamente a través del corredor, las ventanas son altas y grandes, y dejan pasar a través de ellas una gran cantidad de luz. Desde la posición de Haruhi, ésta proyecta una larga sombra que se confunde con la de las aves que vuelan fuera del edificio.

Aún no logra descubrir el porqué, pero pareciera ser que es la única persona en aquel piso del instituto Superior. Imposible, piensa para sí, recordando que en la tercera sala de música (que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo antes de virar a la derecha) se encuentra el Host Club.

Mientras empuja la gran puerta que cruje estruendosamente piensa en el porqué aún no escucha un: 'Irassaimase' (Bienvenida) o un '¡Haru-chaan!' ( como gritaba su amigo Honey-sempai).

-Pero, no hay nadie…- dice para sí sin importarle lo que podría pensar alguien que pasara tras ella y la creyera loca por hablar sola. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración algo captó su atención y sin quererlo sintió su corazón latir con más intensidad dentro de ella.

Del otro lado del salón un chico de unos 183cm de altura, rubio y de ojos azules (como ningún japonés) cerraba la puerta que el jueves pasado (estaban a lunes ahora) había cruzado para informarle al Host Club su disolución producto de su compromiso con la Señorita Eclair Tonnerre. Era Tamaki Suou.

-Sempai…- dice Haruhi al ver que Tamaki avanza cabizbajo y con los ojos hinchados.

-¡Haruhi!- replica él sorprendido. Sus pupilas se contraen y sus ojos se expanden de asombro.

Vuelve a mirar al suelo y con las mangas trata se secarse las lágrimas. La chica vestida de hombre avanza hacia él tan pausada como siempre hasta encontrarse separada por medio metro de distancia de este.

-Sempai…- vuelve a decir, esta vez con un tono de preocupación.

Lo mira por largo rato tratando así de encontrar la respuesta, tratando de expresarle al joven todo su sentir, aprovechar ese momento a solas para entablar una comunicación inexplicable e indialéctica posibles solamente entre ellos dos.

No soy buena con las palabras, pensó Haruhi. ¿Y si actúo? No, no soy tan osada, quizás que pensará de mi, ¿y si le pregunto que le pasa? ¿y si vuelve a llorar…?

Ella no solía pensar en sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos en los de un tercero, pero debía de reconocer que desde el festival que no paraba de pensar en él y que aunque por lo general no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella en esta ocasión todo era diferente.

Finalmente no logró hacer más que acercarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente, después de todo, él también la había abrazado cuando ella lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Atinó a preguntarle con su cara hundida en su pecho.

Por los momentos siguientes Tamaki no respondió, pero siguió abrazándola. Sintió su pecho inflarse y llenarse de un sentimiento extraño, parecido a alegría, pero la pena seguía ahí. Finalmente la tomó de la mano y la sentó junto a él en el sillón.

-Es mi madre- comenzó.

Y poco a poco (de una manera extrañamente tímida para ser Tamaki) le fue relatando lo muy ilusionado que había llegado a estar por reencontrarse con su madre y que aunque estaba feliz de reincorporarse al Host Club, sentía no haber podido cumplir su tan anhelado sueño.

-Pero ¿No hay manera de que Eclair-san te deje verla?- sugirió Haruhi -¿Sabes? Después de todo, no creo que sea una mala persona-

-Ya le pregunté a Papá, pero dice que aunque aceptase, la abuela se interpondría.-

¡Uy! La vieja de …, pensó Haruhi, pero prefirió no decirlo para no hacer a Tamaki sentir peor.

En vez, tímidamente acercó su mano a la del chico hasta cogerla. Tamaki la miró y ella lo miró de vuelta. Ambos se sonrojaron. Haruhi intentó quitar su mano en un intento desesperado, pero Tamaki la detuvo, no solo tomándole la mano, sino que ancercandola hacia él y con su mano libre le levantó el rostro suavemente.

Sus ojos azules brillaron al encontrarse con los marrones de ella y sin esperar un segundo más la beso dulcemente como los príncipes hacen en los cuentos. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados, ella los mantuvo abiertos por una fracción de segundo, luego de los cuales también los cerró respondiéndole la intención mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.


End file.
